Zero Wing
Summary Zero Wing is founded by Shi Feng in his new life. With the focus on quality over quantity, the guild follows the path of the elite. History After being reincarnated, Shi Feng decides to create his own workshop and guild - Zero Wing - with the first members being Blackie and himself. Although doubtful at first, Blackie committed himself to aiding Shi Feng to establish the workshop and guild, by recruiting members and managing the administrative aspect. Although Shi Feng did not immediately create his guild, he was looking out for potential talents and recruiting them for his dungeon party. This party members would become the founding members of the guild. Under his tutelage and assistance, they would grow to become experts in God's Domain. This members include: Blackie, Cola, Violet Cloud, Drowsy Sloth, Lonely Snow, Gluttonous Mouse, Fire Dance, Water Buffalo. Shi Feng first mentions the name of his guild in chapter 90, but the guild wasn't created until chapter 244. After recruiting Aqua Rose and her subordinates in Chapter 240, Shi Feng finally had the numbers to form his own Guild. In Chapter 244, he submitted a request to the Adventurer's Association and 'Zero Wing' was formed! In Chapter 246, when Aqua Rose had brought her subordinates and gathered at the Starstreak Trading Firm's meeting room. There were anxious to find out which superpower Black Flame belonged to, but to their surprise, there were only had nine members in the guild, they were disappointed that it was an upstart guild. However, Shi Feng's message of depending on one's own performance to establish their Guild and build their power from the ground up. Confident in the financial resources of Black Flame, the member's fighting spirit was ignited but some still had their doubts. When Shi Feng turned their attention to the White River City's Ranking List, they were shocked to find that the top eight positions had been taken by Blackie and the rest. This was sufficient to prove their strength as a guild with experts and bring fame to the guild. Guild Leadership * Shi Feng (Guild Leader) * Aqua Rose (Vice-Guild Leader) * Gentle Snow (Vice-Guild Leader) * Fire Dance (Commander of Main Force) * Melancholic Smile (Manager of Candlelight Trading Firm) * Youlan (Manager of Candlelight Trading Firm) Guild Information As a member of Zero Wing, players are able to gain Guild Contribution Points (GCPs) when they participate in guild related activities (quests, wars, etc) or by trading in their equipment and items to the Guild. The points can also be traded for other perks, like a personal room to rest in the Guild Residences or even in paying for the Battle Arena in the Guild Towns and Cities. Zero Wing is famous for having the highest recruitment standard in Star-Moon Kingdom. Anyone that joined the Guild had either great potential or was stronger than other large Guilds' elite members. Hence, an increase of 1,000 members in Zero Wing was the equivalent of a large Guild suddenly gaining over 1,000 elite members. Most members enter the guild as a normal member, in order to get into the main force, reserve force or even in the elites teams, it requires the player to pass a promotion test. For the elite forces, they are frequently tested to see their own improvements and if they do not meet the criteria, they will be demoted. Vice versa for reserve forces members, as they have a chance to enter the elite force. * Guild Emblem (Mysterious-Iron Rank) - Provides an increase of 2% to all Basic Attributes, Attack Power, Defense and Exp Gain, when six or more Guild members are within 150 yards.Chapter 1856 * Guild Battle Flag (Bronze Rank) - When planted in an area, all Guild members within 200 yards will receive a 10% increase to all Attributes for five minutesChapter 1856 Members Peak and Apex Experts Peak Experts (Refinement Realm, Flowing Water Realm) Apex Experts (Void Realm, Domain Realm) * Apex Expert Shi Feng (Domain Realm) * Peak Expert Fire Dance (Flowing Water Realm) * Peak Expert Violet Cloud (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Gentle Snow (Flowing Water Realm) * Peak Expert Zhao Yueru (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Aqua Rose (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Alluring Summer (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert '''Shadow Sword (Refinement Realm)Chapter 1505 ' * '''Peak Expert '''Lifeless Thorn (Flowing Water Realm) * '''Peak Expert '''Silent Blade (Refinement Realm) * '''Peak Expert '''Cleansing Whistle (Refinement Realm) Wars & Battles '''Zero Wing vs Dark Star and World Dominators' Zero Wing vs Overwhelming Smile Zero Wing vs Dragon Pavilion Zero Wing vs Star Alliance, Flower of Seven Sins, Twilight Echo, Overwhelming Smile and Beast Emperor Zero Wing vs Blackwater, Pantheon and Heaven's Burial(start-1059/end-1100) * Blackwater had dispatched 200,000 elite members, Heaven's Burial 50 000 elite members, Pantheon 3 legions, 200 000 monsters with lowest-leveled among them was Level 60(3-Mythic monsters, Grand lords, Great lords...) and over 100 one-horned humanoid monsters(20 were Great Lords while the rest were High Lord rank.). They also had 17 Tier-3 summoning scrolls, 3 cannons and, tier 4 curse scroll(Space Smasher) and Magic Barrier Stones(To put Shi Feng inside the barrier). * Zero Wing had only 20 000 elite members (Near the end of the war the number increased) and NPC soldiers, and guards. They also had 8 Tier-3 summoning scrolls,Three Magic towers(In the beginning one), Four Defensive Turrets, Five Miniature Ballistas, Nine-star Polar Domain, Double Protection Barrier and Divine Beast's Descent(Summon Divine Dragon(Elemental Creature, Mythic)). * Result: Zero Wing obtained plenty of monster materials from 200 000 monsters(2,428 Evil Energy Crystals and Rare materials...), even after taking into account the weapons and equipment Zero Wing's members lost in the war, they had netted an additional 114,633 pieces of weapons and equipment(The most inferior items were Level 35 Bronze Equipment with even Level 40 Dark-Gold Equipment in the mix.). They also got 28 items from Lancelot's corpse(Among the 28 items Lancelot had dropped, twenty were Epic materials. Of the remaining eight, three were Epic Weapons and pieces of Equipment: a cloth armor headdress, a staff, and a pair of plate armor bracers.As for the five remaining items, two were Tier 4 Magic Scrolls, two were designs, and the last one was the Town Promotion Order). Zero Wing vs Abandoned Wave[Evil God Apostle](start-1336/end-1347) * Abandoned Wave had dispatched 500 000 Evil Beasts(elites, super-elites, 40,000 Level 60-plus Chieftains, 3,000-plus Lords, 200-plus Great Lords, 40-plus Grand Lords and five Level 70, Mythic) and 6,000 Evil Demon * Zero Wing had 40 000 members in town. They also had 73 Miniature Ballistas(with 200,000 Exploding Arrows), 2 Intermediate Mana Pulse Cannons, movement-type, defensive magic array, 2 000 NPC guards, 1000 adventure association's NPC's, Hero - Gilbert, 3 Tier-4 Divine Dragon e.t.c.. * Result: Zero Wing anihilated every evil beast and evil demon. Shi Feng also sealed Abandoned Wave. In the end he killed grand lord that Beast Emperor summoned and obtained Evil God Crystal. Achievements * First Guild to monopolize the top 10 of a city's Ranking List - Rewarded 100 Gold, 5,000 Guild Popularity and 1,000 Guild ReputationChapter 335 * First Guild to monopolize the top 30 of a city's Ranking List - Rewarded with 200 Gold, 10,000 Guild Popularity and 3,000 Guild ReputationChapter 335 * First Guild to monopolize the top 100 of a city's Ranking List - Rewarded with "Honored Guild" title, 500 Gold, 30,000 Guild Popularity and 7,000 Guild ReputationChapter 335 * First Clear of Hell Mode of Frost Prison * First Guild to own a Stable in their Residence * First guild to own a Guild Residence * First Guild to garrison Evernight City's central area! Rewarding 1,000 Evernight City Guild Reputation and 3,000 Evernight City Guild Popularity.Chapter 1404 * First Clear of the Hell Mode of The Eclipse Throne - Rewarded with Guild Popularity +20, Humanity Reputation +20 and all loot doubled. Chapter 1806 * First Guild to be promoted to a 4-star Guild in Star-Moon Kingdom - Rewarded with one set of Intermediate Guild Defensive Magic Array, 3,000 Gold, 50,000 Popularity in the kingdom, and an upgrade to their Guild Emblem to Mysterious-Iron Rank.Chapter 1856 * First Guild to own a 4-star Guild Residence - Rewarded with 100 Adventurer's Association Prestige, 30,000 Guild Popularity, and a Bronze Rank Guild Battle FlagChapter 1856 * First Guild to garrison the Secret Stone Fortress - Rewarded with 500 Secret Stone Fortress Guild Contribution Points and the rights to rent a Large Residence in the Secret Stone Fortress.Chapter 1865 Category:Guilds